


Twenty Years

by Kaze_Amaya



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble, I guess that this counts as a drabble so yeah, It's only a mention of/reference to the virus rape scene, M/M, Other, Time Jumping, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaze_Amaya/pseuds/Kaze_Amaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you following me around?"</p><p>"Why don't you leave?"</p><p>"Don't you have anything better to do?"</p><p>"It's been ten years now."</p><p>"You haven't answered me yet. Why?"</p><p>"17 years, 2 months, and 26 days. Tomorrow it will be 17 years, 2 months, and 27 days."</p><p>"Tomorrow it will be 20 years, Trip."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking this fic out despite the obscure summary. I didn't really know what else to write for that so? Yeah. Anyways, this is really just a drabble jumping through Virus and Trip's lives since Trip starts following Virus. I was bored lately and have been thinking of them a lot again, and whenever I think about them, I drabble. Maybe I'll start a collection?
> 
> Either way, I hope this pass time is enjoyable to read for you! I wrote it on and am posting it from my phone so I apologize if there are errors or if the formatting is weird at all. Have fun~ feel free to leave comments or kudos if you want, they're always nice to see uvu if any of the skips confuse you or you aren't sure what point in time a line is for, ask in the comments and I'll let you know!!

"Why are you following me around?"

The first time Trip heard that question, he didn't give an answer. He didn't have one. Virus was only met with the same silence accompanied by amber eyes as he had every time he looked down and to his left the past two weeks. It was the first time he had even given the wild child any recognition at all beyond a few glances since he had taken to acting like a duckling, waddling along close behind. 

"Why don't you leave?"

The second time Virus asked him about his presence, Trip only shrugged. Even though he'd taken to skipping the obligatory educational classes provided by the Toue institution in his own year to steal the seat next to Virus's every day in the classes that teenagers six years older than the pre-teen take, even though he had stopped going to the sleeping facilities for children his age to sneak into Virus's room just before lights-out every night, even though he had made the decision to follow Virus everywhere and anywhere whenever possible everyday without fail for- what, three years now?- he still had no answer to provide the blond with.

Instead, he changes the subject as casually as he would with someone who was trying to talk to him about the weather.

"Kinda wanna try a new look. Think blond would look good on me?"

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

Trip again, merely shrugs. It's been five years now since Virus last wondered verbally to his... companion of sorts regarding why the now bottle-blond was still around.

"Nothing as entertaining."

It wasn't an answer, but it's all that Virus would get this time.

"It's been ten years now." Trip's eyebrow hikes up as Virus suddenly speaks from seemingly nowhere.

"For what?"

"You." Trip's look of bewilderment only grows, and Virus finds it humorous. "You've stuck around for ten years, Trip. How come?"

A look of realization dawns the now taller's face and smoothes out his scrunched up features.

"You keep count."

"Not really. I just noticed the date on an email when I misread it and realized."

"Ah."

"So?"

"So what?"

"You haven't answered me yet. Why?"

"Why do I stay?"

Virus gets a bit irritated at Trip's mannerism of repeated speech, but complies with the habit anyways. 

"Yes. Why do you stay?"

Trip remembers being asked this before and waving it off, figuring he could put thought into it later, but then he forgot to bother with thinking about it. Everyone makes mistakes, he thinks, and decides to try putting thought into it now.

That doesn't work out well, because after three whole minutes of his lips pursing, fake blue irises staring through Virus into the past, he shrugs again.

"Dunno."

It happens a month and two weeks after that anniversary with no celebration, or even recognition as an anniversary at all. They meet a blue flame, with golden eyes that somehow burn brighter than the blue fire which frames his face and cascades down his back. Though they heard about him in Beta Rhyme records from their more recent testing days, they hadn't had the chance to reach out before then. They hadn't had the power necessary to protec that bright blue flame from being captured until now. But now, with personal access to restricted paperwork and the capability to forge false information for that candle, they could play with fire.

So they did.

Virus didn't ask Trip about his motivations again after that. Though the question lingered, he had enough distraction to keep from it prodding at his curiosity now. He didn't even bother noting how many years it was anymore ("17 years, 2 months, and 26 days," he recites in the back of his head before he falls asleep. "Tomorrow it will be 17 years, 2 months, and 27 days," he dozes off).

The question is never brought up until that night he spends with their own personal captive flame. The wick has been burnt nearly to a crisp, and yet, occasionally there is still a spark that keeps it warm. Virus loves that. Virus loves him.

As he tells the beloved, faded blue flame the story of him and Trip, he wonders again that age-old question. Why hasn't he left?

Trip isn't even around to not give him an answer this time.

So Virus ignores it again in favour of showing their blue licked candle how much he loves him; treating him to the finest of wines, showing him pleasure no one else could deliver quite like him, and telling him before he falls asleep. "I love you, Aoba-san."

(Behind those words of adoration, he recites in the back of his mind, "19 years, 12 months, and 31 days. Tomorrow it will be 20 years, Trip.")


End file.
